Secrets don't die, they just disapear
by Lightning Master
Summary: Post resident evil. As Spencer would later find out, not all things go to how they are oringinally planned, espically revolving around his mansion's designer, George Trevor...
1. Chapter 1

**Through stone and metal.**

Damn, I still posted this far later than I had originally planned. Oh well. Better later than never.

Oh, and for those that reviewed for my last story, thanks.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the right to the resident evil series or any thing related to it. Nor am I making no money from this.

X

"_I pray that god justifies my death with your safety."_ Setting my ballpoint pen down onto the moss-ridden floor, a small, barely audible sigh escaped my lips in the darkness of the cave while I pocketed my diary. I truly didn't know where I had gone so wrong, one moment I had been on top of the world, having finished in my greatest creation to date, the Spencer mansion. The next, I'm a prisoner in my on grand creation, barely alive and crawling around in the dark just to remain alive. Soon, I wouldn't even be that if Spencer has his way. I just wish that he had left his family out of this matter.

Letting out another dry lonely sigh, I stood up and began to head in the direction of the only thing my 'friend' Spencer had given, my very own gravestone. I had always known that Spencer had possessed a sick sense of humour, however, even I wouldn't have betted that this bastard would have done this. _"Oh well… At least with my death the secret of the room behind the painting of the mansion will die with me, along with a few others I had kept from Spencer If only I had told someone, anyone, else about the biggest secret of this mansion, though."_

Pausing for a moment in mid stride, I pulled out the closet key that had been in my left pocket and began to caresses the smooth surface of it with my index finger. Letting out another small sigh, I noiselessly pocketed it and leant against the figurehead of the grave while placing my diary on top of the stone with his initials inscribed on. Making myself comfortable, I closed my eyes for what I intended to be the last time. I still had some strength in me, I probably would be able to last a day one more day without food or water at the most if I pushed it. Unless of course I manage to sneak into the mansion kitchen. Except there wasn't any way to get into there since the two entrances where located in the mansion and heavily guarded. So there was no way of me breaking into there without being caught and I'd rather die down here than be caught by Spencer again.

With my eyes tightly shut, I began to run my hands along the surface of the grave stone, taking in the craftsman ship of the grave head, which was very poor, I should add. If I had any proper strength length then I probably would have frowned angrily at this lack of respect for me. _"Look at this, the surface isn't even smoothed down properly. As a matter of fact, judging by how big this piece of stone of stone is that jutting out of the side of it, this has to have been made by an amateur. Great, just what I always wanted…"_

_Click._

My eyes shot open at the sudden noise that echoed throughout the cave, closely followed by the sound of a stone panel shifting. Twisting my waist around quickly, I just managed to catch a glimpse of the stone panel that had been made up my grave head slide away to reveal a metallic ladder leading down, bathed in a very faint white light.

Peering down into the hole, my face turned into a look of confusion and rage as I surveyed the room down the ladder. _"… Is this some kind of sick joke?!" _wait a minute… the room down there looked eerily familiar. With my eyes closed in concentration, I began to rack my brain as to why this room was so familiar to me. It was something involving my wife making a suggestion… a backdoor to the kitchen… another storage room… That's it!

Opening my eyes, I eyed the ladder leading down my eyes held a emotion that I hadn't felt for a long time, ever since I had first entered this dismay death trap of a mansion:

Hope.

I finally recognised this room now. During the designing the kitchen I had needed to create more storage space since I had found out that the old one hadn't been big enough. Using a suggestion that my wife had made, I had created a small entrance into the caves underneath the mansion for a second storage space, a very big storage space if I do say so. The gravestone had been a suggestion by Lisa, it would suit the caves.

However, since it had been done at the last minute and not in the final design, Spencer hadn't known about this, except that about the gravestone down here, since it served as memorial to all the workers that had died during a freak accident in the creation of the mansion. So this couldn't be an elaborate hoax made by Spencer to give him false hope. Besides, Spencer may have a sick humour however it wasn't _that _sick… I think.

With a new-found strength created by the hope of escaping, I pressed my ears near the hole leading downwards and strained them.

…_Drip._

… _Drip._

… Just water falling from the ceiling was the only thing I managed to catch in the silence. Very slowly, I stood up, knelt down in front of the ladder and would have began my decent if I had not paused for a moment to look at my diary, neatly placed in the centre of my gravestone. _"…Spencer can keep it for all I care, I won't be needing it anymore…" _Right before I started to head down and pressed the button on the gravestone to make it cover the hole again in order to cover up my tracks. With any luck, Spencer might think that I had crawled off into the caves somewhere and left my dairy in an act of desperation, instead of climbing down a hole in the floor that led to the kitchen…

_Clink, bump-bump._

_Clink, bump-bump._

_Clink, bump-bump._

Casually letting go off the ladder, my feet touched the damp, compacted soil beneath them, while I carefully looked about me, a look of distaste slowly forming on my face at the state of the room below me. Talk about disorderly, the stone walls making up the room were dank and bare, reminding me of the caves and water was seeping into the room through small cracks in them. Out of everything else that I had designed for this mansion this was one of the very few rooms that didn't have the grandeur that Spencer or I had wanted.

Shaking my head, I quietly paced along the corridor until I came to a fork in it. Pausing for a moment, I racked my brain to remember which way I lead to the kitchen. Beginning my stride again, I silently crept to the end of the corridor where an already greying door was placed. Very softly, I placed my ears against the side of it to detect any suspicious noises on the other side.

…

After a few seconds of silence I tentatively pulled down the doorknob and slowly pressured the door open. Pulling it shut behind me, I continued my way until the next bend in the corridor, where at my first glance of the next room my face turned into a grimance of disgust, this one was even worse than the one before! Water from the underground streams had again seeped into the room but instead of falling down in small steady drops it was forming a massive pool on the floor, bathed in a white glow produced from the 12-volt light bulb dangling shakily from the ceiling.

Shaking my head again, I continued my cautious pace until I reached another bend in the corridor. Pausing for a moment, I took a quick glance at the corridor leading to the kitchen, already cluttered with rubbish, before freezing at the sight of security camera pointed right at me, right before I jumped behind the wall, cursing my stupidity. _"Damnit! I almost got caught again! How could I have forgotten that Spencer had installed security camera's all over the place?" _Taking another quick glance around the corner, I noticed that it was now turning towards the kitchen door and whipped some of the sweat off my forehead in relief, looks liked they didn't notice me… But how am I surposed to sneak into the kitchen now? I'm pretty sure Spencer installed security camera's in there too…

It was then I managed to make out the faint crackle of electricity somewhere off in this room, coming from the waterlogged corridor up ahead. Deciding to investigate the source of the noise, I dashed down that corridor just as the camera was looking in the direction of the kitchen door until I reached the other side. Slowing down to a walking pace, I came to the end of the corridor where the auxiliary power control box for the mansion was stationed. And here I thought that it was in the attic like I originally designed, guess Spencer must have altered some of my designs…

A sudden thought entered my head; what if I could eliminate the power going to the security system? I remember when I had been designing the power system I had planned it so that the auxiliary power box could stop the flow of electricity to certain areas or systems, except that that could easily be overridden by the command power box stored in the woods somewhere. _"If I could this right, I think I can temporarily knock out the power to the security system." _It was worth a shot at least.

Looking over the control panel I noticed a switch panel with a series of spark plugs underneath each, marked with the different kinds of systems in the mansion. _"… Oh well, this made it a lot easier for me_." Tracing my fingers over the different spark plugs making it up, I pulled out the one with the words 'security system' marked underneath it along with the one for the water control system and pocketed them, an evil smirk present on my face. It little bit of chaos would do Spencer some good, especially since I seem to recall how it would soon be the grand opening day for the Spencer mansion and all of the board members would attending as well for a few days.

Slowly I began to trudge back towards the main corridor leading to the kitchen, the freezing water from the cave sloshing about my black boots. Pausing right where the corridors connected, I peered down the corridor where the camera was placed. With the presence of the red light being let off by it gone, I hastily headed towards the metallic door and pressed my ear against it's cold surface.

..._Nothing,_ just the faint sound of the refrigerator humming in the background. This seemed far to easy, it's would be just like Spencer to give me a false sense of hope right before he broke it again. All for his twisted sense of humour… But I couldn't give up now just because there was a good chance Spencer was toying with me again, for the sake of my family alone.

Gingerly, I pushed open the metallic doors and paced into the kitchen. Taking a good look around, I dully noted down the time on the kitchen clock overhead _"2:13 in the morning, I doubt weither or not Spencer up now… unless of course he's doing one of his 'experiments' again…" _shaking that thought out of my head, I began to pace towards the fridge and pulled it open, making my eyes widen as they stared hungrily at the spread inside while a small amount of drool escaped my dry, caked up lips. Placed gently on the middle shelf was one of the largest roast tom turkey I had seen, all the stuffing and all the seasoning included. It got even better though, for desert I could see a huge sherry trifle, made of the creamest custard I had ever seen, the thickest cream on top while a number of berries where placed on top of it, all of it mixed in with the finest selection of digestive biscuit, as I would expect from an aristocrat of spencers class.

Needless to say, just the mere sight of the golden brown skin of the tom and the sight of the trifle set my stomach rumbling into overdrive, it's had been way to long…

"_Whoever said 'revenge is a sweet dish' was absolutely right." _I thought to myself while greedily chomping down on a reasonably big turkey leg which I had placed on the kitchen table. Gulping down the large piece of cold meat, I proceeded to wash it down with some of the cooled gravy that had bathed the roast turkey and stuffed some of the stuffing that had been placed right next to the turkey into my mouth. I had never tasted anything so good before! I felt like I had already died and gone to heaven!

For about five minutes I gorged on the turkey alone, devouring both legs and at least a good portion of the rest of carcass, before proceeding to the trifle. My taste buds practically exploded at the first taste of the trifle, while my stomach began to feel more content than it had in years. It took me 15 minutes in total to finish off this… _feast._ Finally, with one last relaxed sigh I slowly pushed the door to the refrigerator shut containing the stripped down bones of the tom and the near empty. Never before had I felt so stuffed… well, apart from the time when I gorged myself at the grand completion dinner of at the Spencer mansion. Now all I longed for was a nice long nap in the secret room that I had designed. However, that raised another problem…

"_How on earth am I going to get out of this death trap without getting caught again?"_ Pushing that thought to the back of my mind for later, I decided to head back to the secret room that I had designed for now. Well, I would have if I hadn't heard voices approaching fast from the other side of the main door to the kitchen, making me freeze on the spot. Thinking quickly, I half dashed, half waddled, along the passage to the elevator leading up just, all the while ignoring the protests from my stomach, as the sound of the door creaking open could be heard from the other side of the room.

At the other end of the room I could hear the sound of the door being slammed shut and the loud, obnoxious voice of one of Spencer's assistants, Mark Trunsdale complaining to his companion. "Can you believe that the hot water system and security systems both went off line at the same time?"

I just managed to make out the sound of Steven Booth, another one of Spencer's assistants grunt out before he slammed the door shut behind him: "Yeah, it is a good thing though that they didn't go off during the opening ceremony though. Besides, doing this is far much better than finishing prepping the lower floor of the dining hall."

Just as they where about to shut the door to the storage room behind them I was able to catch Mark laugh at Steven comments: "Hell yeah! Good thing though we finished up in the main hall." Just as they shut the door behind them I let out a muffled groan, now I was in some _serious_ trouble. So tomorrow would be the opening ceremony of the mansion eh? Well, that would explain the turkey dinner in the fridge…

"_Let's see…_" I mentally mumbled to myself. _"Its sounds like most of the people still up are in the lower floor of the dinning hall and possibly that the main hall is deserted."_ A sudden inspiration hit me as I was looking at the elevator. _"However, maybe the second floor is deserted as well."_ It was worth a shot at least. Hurriedly, I pressed the call button to the elevator and a second later the door to it smoothly slid open and I entered the square chamber. _"God, I hope no one hears this going up."_ Silently praying, I slid open the door from the elevator and stepped out, amazingly no one was out there… "_Heh, looks like lady luck is on my side, for once, that is."_ Pressing forward, I soon reached the wooden door that lead into the second's floor's east main corridor. After hearing nothing from the other side I silently pressed it open and stepped into the corridor and onto the red rug that almost seemed to welcome me. Once again I decided to press my luck even further than I would have ever dared to do, I pressed my ears against the oak wooden door that lead to the balcony above the dining hall. Very faintly, I managed to hear voices from behind it along with the masked sound of what I thought was music. Giving a quick nod myself I slowly began to press it open. _"Oh god, I hope this doesn't blow back in my face…"_

Immediately After opening the door I was blasted by one of the most horrible tunes I had ever heard. Closing the door behind me, I spotted Spencer's old grammar phone placed on top of one of the marble stands, playing what I recognised as midnight walce, one of spencer's favourites and I burst out into silent laughter. There was no way they would be able to hear me walking along the balcony with that racket on! Down below I could make out the sounds of Spencer talking very loudly over the music with one of his assistants.

I could almost see Spencer making his ever so famous ark gesture with his hands as he spoke. "So, what do you think? Isn't it absolutely perfect for the ceremony tomorrow?"

Tiptoeing along to the door leading to the main corridor, I could just hear the servant down they're let out a slight hum as he picked his words carefully. "I don't know sir, aren't both lord Ashford and doctor Marcus more into classical music?"

By now I was halfway to the door. "Nonsense! Alexander always chooses something similar to this for his parties and Marcus spends too much time in his lab to even have a taste in music!" three quarters the way there… "This will be the absolutely perfect celebration!"

Just as I reached the door I heard the servant put him back down. "That is of course after Mark and Steven get the water system back online."

Judging by how Spencer spoke I could almost see the scowl on his face. "Yes, after those two do their jobs properly, for once." I could make out that an annoyed sigh had escaped his throat as he spoke while I opened the left door. "Honestly, I don't know why their still in my employment at times…" the rest of the conversation was unknown to me as a silently slid the door shut behind me and stepped out into the main hall.

Like Spencer's lackeys said and I had hoped, the main hall was empty, set up with the most expensive decorations that Spencer could afford (which was really expensive by the way.) in the centre of the room was a chandelier of brilliance that I had never seen before could be seen dangling from the room, shaking very slightly still from having streamers attached to it. Red silk streamers stretched across from all corners of the room while placed atop the door was a silk banner with the Spencer family crest placed dead in the centre. Shaking my head at the sudden change in the room decor, I hurriedly rushed along the top floor until I reached the stairs. Placing my hand on the freshly waxed banister, I hastily went down the stairs until I suddenly stop as what sounded like a loud roar of anger went in the air from the dinning hall, I think… _"… What was that?"_

… Is that Spencer? I wonder what's got him so angry… "What do you mean that the main centre piece for the banquet and the main dessert has been completely eaten?!" ah… so that explains why he's so angry… Strange, i didn't eat all of it…

Very faintly, I could make out the nervous voice of Mark. "Ehehe, the trifle has been eaten as well." … okay, I didn't do that, I'm sure of it.

"What?! But now what are we going to feed the delegates?! They're going to be here in eight hours! We can't possibly get another huge turkey and it cook in just eight hours! What are we going to do?!"

I guess the next sentence came out of Marks mouth before he thought it over: "We could always send for some fast food."

"… Mark, your fired." I couldn't help but let out a light chuckle as I continued down the stairs, it was about time...

It was about halfway I noticed that I wasn't alone as I had originally thought. Standing near the door leading to the dining hall was one of the newly deployed security team that Spencer had just been in the process of hiring yesterday, the day of my 'surposed' to be death. He had also noticed me as well.

With a eye-brow raised, he cocked his head as if saying 'who are you?' instead of asking aloud and disrupting Spencer's ranting while looking over the state of my clothes, it was a complete state... Still though, it looks like Spencer doesn't keep his staff that well informed. Maybe I can use that to my advantage…

Thinking quickly, I indicated to the door leading to the graveyard located behind me and mouthed the word 'grave-digger' before indicating to the set of double doors in front of him while mouthing the word 'bath'. Giving me a slight nod, his face went back to it's original bored look while listening to the commotion coming from behind him. Mentally, I whipped my sweating brow, thank god he isn't at the right angle to directly up at the door leading to the graveyard…

Casually, I paced my way to the door leading to the art room and quietly opened it and shut it behind me. The rest was simple enough, Instead of taking the path to the right, which would have lead to the bathroom, I took the path on the left which lead to a dead end and was only used for storage space. Or so every one else thought. As I approached a huge painting of the mansion I nervously shook my head left and right. Licking my now wet lips, I pulled out a light blue key with an emblem on it I inserted it into the keyhole while turning left. With a one loud _click_ the door swung open and I hastily stepped and shut the door noiselessly behind me.

The room wasn't exactly furbished very well. The wallpaper consisted of stripped purple flowers which repeated themselves after about 3 feet and the only furniture consisted of a therapist's bench and a wardrobe along with a 7-foot mirror… oh, and a pot plant in the corner of the room.

To me thought it was heaven.

Pocketing the key again, I slowly came down to rest on the bench right by the mirror and lied down it when I first came to realize just how bad my present state had become. My blue overalls was in ruin and completely caked in dirt while my blue pants were ripped apart and covered in dirt along with a strange grey substance stuck on in great big clumps, concrete by the looks of it. My hair was wild, untamed and looked like it hadn't been combed for a month while a lot of stubble was present around the lower and upper part of my chin.

Basically I looked a twentieth century wildman, with an extremely bad hair day.

Shaking that abysmal thought out of my head, my worried thoughts went back to my missing family, _"god I hope their okay…"_ If only if I hadn't taken up Spencers offer about building this place. _"… Then again, what kind of architect would resist the chance to build a dream mansion while at the same time having the chance of making 3 million dollars?" _

Very faintly, I thought I could hear the sound of car engines muffled behind the walls. _"Hmmm, mabye the board delights are early?" _Oh well, all the worse for spencer…

Leaning against the wall, I realised just how tired I was. Hell, I could probably fall asleep now, leaning against this wall if I wanted. _"When was the last time I slept properly? About three days ago?"_ well, I can't do anything for now while the other board members are here so I might as well catch up with some well needed and earned, rest. Letting out a loud yawn, I pushed myself off the wall and gently rested my head against the pillow on the coach before closing my eyes.

"_Jessica…Lisa, please be okay…"_

_X_

Since I won't be able to access my computer for the next few days, I won't be uploading the second chapter for at least 4 days. It will be here in less than a week though, that I can promise. Meanwhile, review! Like mad preferably.


	2. A deal with the devil?

**A deal with the devil?**

A little bit later than I had originally hoped, but ah well. Oh and thanks to those that did review, responces are at the bottom.

Disclaimer: The resident evil series and all related items belong to Capcom, not me and I am not doing this for finical gain.

X

Voices… I can hear voices…

"_Someone's inside the art storage room."_ I couldn't help but think to myself as my eyes slowly slid open after being closed for 6 hours, before closing again in pain as they caught sight of the 12-volt light-bulb dangling overhead.

Moving my hand so that it was blocking out the light from the bulb, I groggily shifted my body so that I was sitting up on the red couch, while a slight groan escaped my mouth as my body began protesting at the sudden movement. However, despite all this, the obnoxious voice of Spencer managed to ring throughout the room, just somewhat muffled.

"… Impressive isn't Edward? I bet you've not seen a painting of this quality very much before, er?"

"… Spencer, who the hell do you think fooling? Will you stop stalling for time already and serve us dinner already?! I've been on that damned plane for more 24 hours in order to get here from England and the only thing that I've damn well managed to eat was two dried out ham and mustard sandwiches! Get on with the feast already!" Even I was slightly surprised by this; Edward was quite a gentle person by nature, it must have been a very rough flight if he was this temperamental…

A sigh could be heard escaping from Spencer's lips. "Alright, I'll come clean. The banquet has been cancelled due to er… Okay, someone has eaten it already." A slight smile spread onto my face as the sounds of protests from could be heard.

It was Marcus who spoke this time, I recognize that raspy voice of his anywhere. "What! Is this some kind of a sick joke Spencer?! You promised that there would be an enormous banquet waiting for us when we arrived!"

"Sadly this isn't a joke Marcus, the main centerpiece has been eaten, the desert has been eaten and even the starters have been eaten." A feeling of surprise could be felt in my gut at this statement; I didn't even see the starters, let alone eat them… Did Spencer's lackeys finish off the rest of the meal by themselves?

I didn't recognize the next person who spoke, probably one of the company border members or something like that. "Then what the hell are we supposed to eat?"

For a while Spencer was silent before a disgruntled sigh escaped his lips. "… Anyone feel like takeaway?" The grin on my face grew a few notches at the displeased noises the other were making at this.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"We're nobles! We don't eat takeaway like a… a… commoner!"

"This is an outrage!"

"Actually… what kind of takeaway are we having?" A stunned silence followed this statement from Marcus, of all people. "… What? For your information, I usually eat takeaway when I'm practically buried in work and can't be bothered to cook anything. Depending on what it is, it can be pretty good."

"Well, what would you suggest we get to… eat then Marcus?" I could almost see the disbelieving look on Spencer's face while saying this.

"Well… considering the number of people here and the class that they belong to I wouldn't suggest buying anything related to burgers… How does Chinese food or Kentucky sound?"

"… I think I feel in a mood for chicken tonight. All in favor?" a series of aye's followed this, along with a few nays, but they didn't possess the same volume as the former did. "Kentucky it is. Steve?"

"… Yes sir?"

"I want you to drive into town and pick a about… 40 pieces of chicken, 15 packets of fries, 6 pots of coleslaw, 8 pots of beans and about 3 to 4 tubs of ice-cream, preferably chocolate or strawberry. Oh and make sure to order the amount of food that you guys need to eat as well, I don't want you guys to starve, now do I? Oh, and make sure that the food is kept warm as well."

"… Thank you sir. I'll go get the van and the others to help out as well and be back around in a couple of hours with the food." The sound of feet shuffling in the corridor could be heard before the sound of door opening and shutting before silence came over the group again.

"Well… I surpose we better continue on with the tour. Shall we?" I could hear the sound of multiple feet shuffling about in the corridor, along with alot of muttering, before the sound of a door opening and the sound of feet scraping against the marble floor before it shut again.

That was when I finally burst.

A low deep laugh escaped my lips while I braced myself against the couch in order to stop myself from falling down. Dear god… that was hilarious… I wish I could have seen Spencer's face!

For a few minutes that deep laugh escaped from my dry lips before it finally let up and I wiped the tears that had been accumulating inside my eyes. "That was hilarious." I couldn't help but say to myself.

However, the least thing that I expected was a response, even if it was somewhat muffled. "It was, wasn't it?" a small yelp of surprise escaped my lips, damnit! Edward's already had the tour of the mansion before and must have stayed here to look at the art Spencer has! "Your voice sounds very familiar, who are you?"

What I said next I am always going to remember in embarrassment… god, what the hell was I thinking? "Wohooo… I am the ghost of… Steve the builder, leave now mortal before I curse youuuu." The only thing I got in response was a slight chortle in response.

"That has got to be the worst excuse I have ever heard, and I know Spencer." A slight tapping sound could be heard ringing against the wall, the sound of someone tapping on plaster. At first I didn't know what he was trying to do but then it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks when it move further along the wall, in the direction of the painting.

He was testing for any secret passages in the wall.

Letting out a slight gasp at this, I decided to try with the ghost thing again (_Hey, what can I say? I was sacred and running out of options.) _"Goooo awayyyy. The secrets of this mansion died with it's creator, George Trevorrrr." The tapping stopped when and, for a moment, I thought that my plan had worked.

How utterly wrong I was.

With a somewhat awed voice, Edward spoke softly to the wall so that I was only to hear it. "… How on earth are you still alive George?"

… Shit…

With a defeated sigh, I trudged towards the door leading into the corridor. Slowly turning the key in the lock, I waited till the sound of the lock clicked into place and pushed the door open, before stepping out with my hands in the air.

However, that was right before Edward pushed me back into the room and onto the floor.

"_Wha…?"_

Looking up, I could see Edward staring at me in shock and awe for a moment, before turning back towards the door and slamming it shut and locking it again.

For a minute we just stared at each other, him in surprise and awe, while me in dread at when he was going to turn me in to Spencer. However, instead of doing anything remotely hostile he held out his left hand to me.

… What on earth?

Hesitatingly, I grabbed hold of the open hand allowed myself to be pulled up by Edward. For a few minutes we just stared at each other, me covered in dirty dark blue overalls, while him in blue and white satin.

"… You're not going to turn me in to Spencer?" Taking in the way he was shaking his head about, a breath of relief escaped my lips that I didn't even know existed and I sat down on the red therapist's couch. "Well, that's a relief."

"How in the name of god did you manage to escape Spencers wrath, George?" Taken somewhat aback by this simple question, it took me a moment to give a straight answer.

When I did however answer, a small, humorless smile graced my lips as I spoke. "It turns out that Spencer didn't look into the design of the mansion properly and there was an alternative path leading into the underground storage area behind the kitchen." A surprised 'oh' came out of Lord Edwards lips as he nodded in understanding before allowing me to continue. "The rest was simple, I stuffed myself with food from the fridge, went up to the second floor with the elevator, walked along the second balcony, had a silent chat with a guard in the main hall and volaa!" I waved my hands in mock joy. "I was here."

"Interesting…" Edward mumbled under his breath while pacing slightly around the room "I take it that you have an escape plan?"

I let out a slight snort. "Yeah right, how can I possibly escape now? The outside of the mansion is always surrounded by guards while the caves are a maze that leads to god knows where."

"I see…" I could vaguely hear Edward mumble under his breath has his pacing around the room increased while my brow furrowed in suspicion. Why was Edward concerned with my well-being so much? Sure, I had talked with him quite frequently when I had seen him and was on quite friendly terms with him. However, I didn't know him that well so that he would be this concerned…

… What could he possibly want with me?

"Why are you so concerned about my well-being, Edward?" A sigh escaped his lips as his pacing stopped and stared at me with a pitying face.

"I have two reasons for wanting to help you." He paused again and another sigh escaped his lips. "… The first is that I think that enough of the Trevor blood has been spilled already."… No, dear god, no…

… Please, tell me he's lying… please…

I was barely aware of Edward taking in a deep breath before he continued on. "They were used as experiments for testing the progenitor virus, George. Your wife is dead, while your daughter is… worse than dead." I could feel tears beginning to well up in my eyes despite my best effort to stop them.

Quietly, almost whispering, I couldn't help but ask him: "she's one of those zombies, isn't she?"

"No." with a look of surprise, I looked up at Edward, his face impassive and unreadable. "She was directly injected with progenitor type B and, while it has caused a significant decrease in her IQ but she still seems to be capable of basic thought."

A dry, sarcastic chuckle escaped my throat. "Wow, that makes me so proud of her, 'capable of basic thought'." A sigh escaped my lips again as I looked down, tears welling in my eyes. "Where did I go wrong? What did I to warrant this and to my family as well?"

"… _Why couldn't it have been just been me?"_

"Spencer's changed, his power has gotten to his head and his become extremely paranoid. He found out that you knew about the underground laboratory and deemed you too much of a threat to his plan and power."

… What?

"… That's it? That's why he killed my family? Just because I knew about the underground laboratory…" I couldn't continue on here as my entire body had begun shaking with rage. That was it? Just because I knew about his little secret laboratory under the mansion?

… He killed my family and made me a prisoner in my own creation, just because I knew about his stupid little underground laboratory?!

"I'll kill him." It was barely a whisper but still Edward heard what I had just said.

"You can't." Looking up, through my watery eyes, I looked at Edward properly for the first time. A tweed, navy blue jacket, decorated with gold buttons and navy medals that he had earned while in service covered his ragged chest completely while trousers made out of white satin covered his legs and a pair of shiny black shoes covered his feet. His face wasn't as elegant as his clothes however: faint lines marked his face and some of his skin seemed to be sagging, despite the fact that he wasn't that old; while his golden blonde hair still had it's sheen to it his blue eyes seemed very old, careworn almost. Also, he seemed to be unusually pale when compared to what he used to look like and he seemed to be wheezing slightly, almost unnoticeable if I hadn't been sitting so close to him and in complete silence.

I think I was already expected what he would say, even before he said it…

"Look George, while pity is one of my main reasons for helping you I need someone who I can trust to look after my son since I'll be gone soon." Raising his left hand, he clenched it while a small, dry chuckle escaped his throat. "Even with some of the best medical equipment in the world and the best research facilitates in the world they still can't cure a simple disease such as liver cancer." Letting his hand drop, he looked me straight in the eye. "Give or take a year I'll be gone soon, and I don't trust my son as much as I used to. I'm afraid of what he'll do in order to obtain power and end up like the monster Spencer is becoming."

I sighed. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"Just act as a guide for him, make sure he doesn't do anything he'll truly regret. If you promise to do that then I will help you escape this place, I swear it." A sigh escaped my lips: what else could I do? If I didn't ask for his help there would be no way in hell that I would be able to escape from this place and my family wouldn't forgive me if I simply just allowed myself to die, I know it…

Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place… I wonder which one is Edward, though? And why does he trust me so much to watch over his son as well?

"Alright, I'll do it." A small, relieved smile appeared on Edwards face. However…" I continued before he could but in. "I won't allow myself to become your families slave. If I do agree to this I want to at least get paid something for serving you."

".. How about I pay you 5 pence an hour?"

"haha." I dryly chuckled at his response. "I mean it Edward, I don't want to end up as a slave to your family."

Edward just shook his head in response. "Look, we'll sort out the detail later since this isn't the time or the place, believe me. However..." he continued before I could but in. "I promise that I will provide you will all the regular benefits that our head butler would get. But in repayment, I want you to watch over my son and advise him for the next twenty years at least and then you can leave. Until then however, you will be working for us under the pretence as our head-butler and I fulfil my side of the bargain and help you in your attempt to escape from Spencer. Now…" He raised his hand like someone would before shaking another persons hands and I. "Do we have a deal?"

For a moment silence fell over us as I looked into Edwards face for any trace of deception, before raising my hand and grasping him open hand. "Deal." What else could I have done? I need his help in order to escape…

"I'll make sure you won't regret it. Now, I'm going to go arrange something with my servants and in about… two hours from now, two of my most trusted servants will return and begin working on developing the perfect disguise for you. It would be best if you remained in here to avoid detected until then." And with a slightly disguised cough, Edward disappeared and soon the sound of his footsteps disappeared, right before the sound of door opening and shutting.

Falling back into the red couch, a small sigh escaped my lips, right before a dry chuckle and a single, solitary tear escaped from my eyes and dripped down my cheeks onto the floor. Great, what a fine mess I had gotten myself into here. My family's dead, I'm a prisoner inside my own grand creation with my only thread of hope of escaping this nightmare rests on the shoulder's of the cancer bearing, 'former' friend of my jailer, and his servants. Maybe I should have just let myself die in the caverns…

… What the hell am I saying? That's the least thing that Jessica or Lisa would have wanted! I've got to at least try to escape from this madhouse, just for them, alone…

Even if it means a life of servitude, I've got to live for them, and to spite Spencer at the same time…

X

Alright, first things first is that it will probaly take longer for me to post the third chapter, despite have written some of it already, what with Harry Potter seven coming out tomorrow... In the meantime, review please! i'd be extremely grateful.

Loki 7000: I have already read through your story and I am quite impressed, it's far better a great majority of the stories on this site. I'll review it later on.

Crimsonshrouds: yes, what they did to the entire Trevor family was unforgivable, that why i'm planning to give Spencer his just reward in the end...


End file.
